Blue
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Songfic to "Blue" by TBM. MelloxNear, but not really yaoi. Onesbot.


This was inspited by the song blue, by The Birthday Massacre which I do not own. You should really watch the music video and listen to the song, or else you won't get the full effect. heres the link. watch?v=kp1FRKc24Zk

Near's POV

Near sat in his room, pale blue shadows everywhere, cast by the towers of stacked up dice.

_Plastic blue invitations in my room_  
_I've been waiting here for you_

"Mello..." He whispers. "Please come back..."

_Reservations made for two_  
_Sunlight fading_

They were supossed to be together, not apart! They were L's succsessors and united, they should have united, not separated. But nothing would change Mello's mind. In the beginning they were friends, now Near had nothing but his toys, Tall stacks of dice, puzzles, and rohots and dolls whose eyes srared blankly. Not nearly human company.

_Mello's POV_

_Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash_  
_You supply the rumours, and I'll provide the wrath_

_Romance is breaking every heart_  
_in two_

Who cared if maybe, he had been Near's friend, and loved him just a little? They were enemies, opposites, rivals. He did not think any form of love could possibly exist between them now.

_Romance is breaking every heart_  
_in two_

_casting shadows in the pale shade of blue_

Still though, Mello somtimes felt a little bit blue, just a light shade of cousrse, not nearly as dark as the pine green envy he felt in his soul. Though occassionally, he wished the pale little boy could be with him, and they could forget about who was number one and number two...

Near's POV

_Plastic blue, conversations in my room_

Near thought of whem they were little. Deapite being compleate opposites they could always find somthing to talk about. Near was a genius who knew lots about everything, and Mello was never quiet.

_Saving every tear for you_

Not often, not often at all but still somtimes, usually ar night when he thought of his old friend, Near would feel tears come to his eyes. Usually if he was alone he just let them run down his cheeks, but if annother SPK member was near, he just controlled his emotions, and waiting until he was in bed to cry.

_Trusting every word untrue_  
_Twilight fading..._

WHY? Why had Near trusted Mello when he said he loved him? Maybe even unemotional geniuses could still fall victiom to that thing called love.

_Mello's POV_

_Fate changes faster than the death of light_

Upon hearing of the death of L, Mello decided to run off, refusing to work with somone who looked down on him.

_You supply the envy and I'll provide the spite_

Near had somthing Mello wanted. Near provided a thing for Mello to envy, and Mihale's wrath combined with jelousy created a deadly combination.

_Reflections cutting every face in two_

Mello had two sides two his face, and there was more to that than just having a scar. One side of his face was still young innocnet, wishing he could go back to the days when He and Near stil liked, perhapse i should upgrade that word to "loved" each other.

_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue_

Near's POV

Near is destroying every toy in his room. flinging doll arms and legs everywhere, dice falling so it's almost like it's raining little white cubes.

"Why did I ever think you were human? You were like a friend to me!" Nate hissed at a robot.

"Oh right, you can't here me!" He snarled fliniging the plastic plaything at a matchstick tower.

The pale boy turned and looked around at the mess of broken toys, then fell back on his bed and started to cry. Not because of his toys, but because he realized just how lonely and blue he felt.

"Mello...please come back!"

Mello's POV

Meanwhile, Mello sat in his apartmeant, Matt wasn't home he was going to go buy a game.

He was in a chair, with his face in his hands, not wanting to eat any chocolate.

"Near..." why must I hate you?

Abrubtly he stood up and ran outside.

"I have to see him..." He muttered, putting on he helmate and climbing onto his motorcycle.

Near was still lying on his bed, staring at his picture of Mello.

He heard the door open.

"What the..." Somone said, seeing the mess the room was in.

Nate looked up and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Mello..." He whispered.

And the blue that hung in the air seemed to fade.


End file.
